The Boy Is Mine
by FloralBlackMoon- One Shot
Summary: Rinoa and Quistis have it out. They meet face to face and fight over Squall. Based on Brandy feat Monica song "The Boy Is Mine" *REPOSTED IN NEW ACCOUNT*
1. Default Chapter

Hey. I'm takin' a break from writing the fic Abducted Love. It's a Quiefer/Seiftis. Haven't read it yet and Seiftis fan or just cool with it? Check it out.  
  
I debated over to make this Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy. But Sailor Moon, I wrote two Song fanfics. LOL.  
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted (c) 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Final Fantasy 8, I take no claim over it, I am merely useing it to entertain others. I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to it's respective owners. Nor do I own the song "The Boy Is Mine" Copyright to Brandy and Monica. I take no claim to it or afflicted with it in anyway.  
  
Please keep in mind they are not singing but actually on talking terms.  
  
****  
  
Rinoa smiled as she looked at a picture of Squall. Fingering his jaw. He was just so damn handsome. With such tempting lips, beautiful eyes. Masculine body.   
  
"Ooo!" She sighed to herself and hugged the picture She immediately started daydreaming about his caresses and kisses. Then she saw a picture of a blond.  
  
Her blood started boiling. How long has she wanted to confront the little slut? Year? Maybe, ever since Squall had told her that a blond kept persuading after him. And he couldn't shrug her off.  
  
She shrugged, just as long as he was in her heart. She was down. She glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh, shit! I'm going to be late" She cursed underneath her breath. She quickly ran to get dressed.  
  
She than ran to a stand, expecting to get her keys. Just to meet an empty space. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out in annoyance.  
  
"I'll just take a bus"  
  
She quickly started running towards the door. She unlocked it and stepped out. She went under the mat and took out a extra key. She locked the door and put the key in her pocket. Then started heading towards the bus stop.   
***  
  
She ran down the street as the bus started going.  
  
"No! Wait! Please, dear God, please stop!" She ran as the bus continued. Finally the bus driver took notice of Rinoa and stopped.  
  
Rinoa boarded the bus, nodded her thanks, and started walking to go to a seat. She brushed her hair and soon started looking around her.  
  
She found a empty seat and sat down.   
  
*****  
  
Finally the bus reached her destination and got off. She looked around her for a minute and finally saw the familiar building. She started running towards it.   
  
When she finally reached it, she then climbed the stairs. She closed her eyes.  
  
"What floor? What floor?" Rinoa mumbled opening her eyes, going on the stairs. She would go on the elevator, but they scared the shit out of her.  
  
"Floor 7, B9" She remembered and climbed the stairs all the way. She finally reached the floor, and turned to the B section of the floor. She saw it and finally saw the familiar door...and a blond there.   
  
It seemed like she gave up knocking and turned around and saw Rinoa.  
  
"What's that blond doing at Squall's apartment?" Rinoa mumbled. Then she looked closer and saw the face.  
  
"Quistis...so this is the girl who isn't leaving Squall alone."  
  
Rinoa walked up to her with a fake smile.  
  
"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Rinoa asked, tapping on Quitis shoulder.  
  
"Um hum, sure...You look kind of familiar." The blond asked a smile equally faked, playing games with her.  
  
"Yeah you do too, but umm I just wanted to know. Do you know somebody named... Heh, You know his name"  
  
"Oh Yeah, definitely. I know his name"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know he's mine."  
  
"Huh...no no he's mine"  
  
"You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man - are you insane?" Rinoa said dropping the smile.  
  
Quistis stepped up and flung her hair and rolled her eyes. "You see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. But you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me "  
  
Rinoa taped her foot in annoyance. Didn't this dumb blond get it?  
  
"You see I tried to hesitate. I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame?" Rinoa said with a smile, showing off.  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood. Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna change something that's so good ,because my love is all it took."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened. She just wanted to claw her blue eyes off. She had this smug look on her. Didn't Squall hear this? He was definitely going to get it after she got rid of this bitchy slut.  
  
"You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused he belongs to me. The boy is mine." She repeated. Maybe now she'd get the picture.  
  
The girl just shook her head and started circling her.  
  
"Must you do the things you do? Keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me not you.And if you didn't know it girl it's true.."  
  
Rinoa walked and then stopped infront of her and slapped her. Quistis smiled.  
  
"You slap, because you know it's true. Now 'cuse me little girl"  
  
She started walking away, when Rinoa grabbed her arm and spat in her face.   
  
"I think that you should realize and try to understand why. He is a part of my life. I know it's killing you inside "  
  
This time Quistis slapped her.  
  
"You can say what you wanna to say. What we have you can't take.   
From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake."  
  
Rinoa backed up. "I'm fake! Listen you little bitch. When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine. And if you didn't know the boy is mine."  
  
Quistis smiled and took out a locket.   
  
"He gave this to me. As a symbol of our love. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused he belongs to me. The boy is mine. You can't destroy this love I found. Your silly games, I won't allow. The boy is mine without a doubt. You might as well throw in the towel.   
Rinoa took the locket and glanced at it and threw it back.   
  
"It's fake darling. Very, very fake. Come on, what makes you think he wants you? When I'm the one that brought him to this special place in my heart. 'Cause he was my love from the start...Ok, the start!"  
  
Quistis threw her hand in the air. "When will you give up? I won! He's mine! .You need to give it up! Had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused he belongs to me. The boy is mine. Mine! Mine! Mine! Do you get that bitch!?" Quistis shrieked in utter anger.  
  
"The boy is mine" Rinoa muttered, holding back the anger. But Quistis heard.  
  
"Not Yours"  
  
"But Mine."  
  
"Not Yours"  
  
"But Mine"  
  
"Not Yours!!!"  
  
"But Mine Bitch!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused. He belongs to me, the boy is mine!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
Finally they heard a door open and turned to see Squall.  
  
"Squall, tell this bitch. You're mine!" Rinoa ran to his arm, pointing at Quistis.   
  
Quistis did a pose and walked over to his arm. "No no, tell this slut what's going on."  
  
Squall looked at the two girls. Shrugged off their arms and ran inside apartment.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other and started banging at this door.  
  
"Pimpdaddy you better answer this Damn door!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Squall I'm going to kick your ass!" Rinoa yelled.   
  
And they both continued to bang the door for hours to come...  
  
******  
**Please visit my website. Please submit fanfiction *PLEASE* http://www.fanfictioncorner.tk, PLEASE. It's new.  
**  
That's it. Again, they weren't singing the lyrics. Talking. I check to notice is if anyone did this. From my search, no one did. All legal disclaimer to the song "The Boy is mine"  
  
Thank you for reading. E-mail me. Or just review.  
  



	2. FlashBack

**Old URL: **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=928839  
  
  
The Boy Is Mine Rinoa and Quistis have it out. They meet face to face and fight over Squall. Based on Brandy feat Monica song "The Boy Is Mine"  
F » Final Fantasy 8 - PG-13 - English - Humor/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1413 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 8-23-02 - Published: 8-23-02 11.   
  
  
Reviews For: The Boy Is Mine 

* * *

  
viewer Date Chapter Type   
  
Vick330 2003-01-22 1 Signed  
  
LOL- wouldn't want to be in Squall's shoes for sure!   
  
Amber Tinted 2003-01-05 1 Signed  
  
Hilarious... "SQUALL I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" mahah hahha funny!   
  
Sammy-Chan 2002-11-28 1 Signed  
  
Hahahahahaahahahaha ... that was funny!!!! For some reason I don't see either of them spitting in each other's faces but hey! All in good fun! I like this fic!   
  
Cryo-Chan 2002-09-05 1 Signed  
  
oh..Ok...thanx 4 clearing that up...I kept thinking of them singing...I liked it...Sounded kinda like Ryouko (as Quistis) and Ayeka (as Rinoa i don't like either of them mind u...) argueing over Tenchi!! Well LOVED IT! Ciao no da!!   
  
FloralBlackMoon 2002-08-25 1 Signed  
  
(this is her sister) i know you're my sis and all but this story is shit sorry to say what the fuck were u thinking writing a story like this hahahaha you only got 1 review before tgis heheheheh  
  
check ya later   
  
  
SummonerYuna 2002-08-25 1 Signed  
  
LOL, this was really interesting and funny!! =)  



End file.
